


You Don't Need to Protect Me

by tallychan028



Series: Caitlin Trevelyan One-Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallychan028/pseuds/tallychan028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing Iron Bull and Dorian banter after their late night encounter, Caitlin Trevelyan is concerned.<br/>Dorian Pavus is more than capable of looking after his own personal affairs, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need to Protect Me

“Dorian, may I speak to you in private?”

I really should have seen this coming after Iron Bull’s complete lack of tact earlier.

To think that he would go as far as to discuss our  _personal_ matters in such intimate detail in front of the Inquisitor and Varric of all people.

It was one night and it was not entirely unpleasant. I may have even considered enjoying his company once again before he decided to be so needlessly indiscreet.

Yes, despite his typically barbaric behavior, he has turned out to be a surprisingly reliable companion through all of this nonsense.

Yes, I have noted a certain amount of chemistry between myself and the Qunari.

Do I see this as anything more? Likely not, I certainly do not think that Bull even understands the concept of romance if last night was any indication.

Thanks to his shortsightedness, I am so very  _pleased_ to have Caitlin Trevelyan sit down with me in her tent. She has the look of a concerned matriarch, something that does not bring back very pleasant memories for me.

“I know what this is about Caitlin, and you don’t need to bother with it. I am a grown-man, I can handle myself just fine.”

“But Dorian-“

I raise a hand to stop her from going off in some awful rambling episode about how I “should be careful” or how “you should have told me”. That sort of nonsense I’ve come to expect from her when she is nervous.

“I am a grown-man Caitlin. I can and will make my own choices. If one of those decisions turns sour, I will be the one to face the consequences.”

“I’m only concerned because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 _Kaffas*_. Does this woman ever listen? I suppose the best approach is to be blunt.

“Caitlin Trevelyan, let me make one thing perfectly clear to you.” I notice she tries to interrupt me again. Really, these Southerners have no manners. “A-ah! Let me finish please.”

“You do not need to protect me.”

She can’t even look me in the eye when she nods to show she understands.

“That is, from these terribly personal matters. If you notice a Red Templar sneaking up on me do not hesitate to throw up any number of barriers. In fact, make that your priority, you know that I am far too pretty to die.”

She laughs and for a moment I carelessly assume the whole matter of Iron Bull and me to be dropped and forgotten.

“So I couldn't help but overhear that you have a preference for  _silky_ underthings and…”

This woman will be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kaffas = shit, in Tevene


End file.
